


Drunk

by memetan_bts



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: M/M, im not good at writing, this is supposed to be funny but its not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memetan_bts/pseuds/memetan_bts
Summary: Gunhee calls Jooheon at 3 in the morning, drunk and out of his mind.aka gunhee is lonely as hell and misses jooheon





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This might have a second chapter but you know i cant write for shit soooo

Jooheon hates being woken up. Now that Monsta X finished with promotions for Beautiful he was looking forward to sleeping undisturbed for as long as possible. But of course, his phone had to ring at 3 in the morning, jerking him out of peaceful sleep with the gentleness of a falling grand piano. He groaned and sat up, feeling around for his noisy phone on his nightstand. He turned it on and was temporarily blinded by the light and the"Song Gunhee" that showed up on screen.

"Gunhee? Do you know what time it is?" His voice sounded deeper and raspy from sleep. There was a giggle on the other side.

"Jooheon! How *hic* how are you?"

"Gunhee are you drunk? It's 3 in the fucking morning!"

"Maybe a little," Gunhee giggled into the phone, "Okay maybe a lot."

Jooheon sighed, "Fuck, where are you?"

The other boy laughed, "I don't know."

Jooheon got up and shook his head, "Your location is on right? Hang up and text me."

Jooheon hung up and looked over at Minhyuk's bed in the dark; the older boy was sleeping like a rock. He was suddenly glad Kihyun and Wonho had gone to stay at relatives houses to visit for a couple of days. He saw that Gunhee texted him where he was and he quickly threw on a red sweatshirt and sweatpants, grabbing a beanie as he hurried outside. Gunhee wasn't far from the dorm, only about three blocks away.

Jooheon stared confused at his phone and looked up, Gunhee was apparently in the nightclub he stood in front of, he rubbed his tired face and went in. He immediately recognized the song that was playing, rather, his song that was playing. All in by Monsta X. He almost laughed as he scanned the crowd of dancing people in the dimly lit room, it was virtually impossible to find Gunhee. He pushed his way through the sea of drunk ass people as he looked for his best friend. It took him about 15 minutes of being pushed around to find a wasted Gunhee dancing to Mommae by Jay park in between a tall man and a blonde haired girl. So far Jooheon hadn't been noticed by anyone, maybe everyone was too drunk to recognize him. Gunhee saw him and smiled, stepping forward to grab Jooheons hand to dance with him.

"You shithead just how smashed are you?' Jooheon yelled into the shorter rappers ear. Gunhee laughed and suddenly got close and started grinding against him. Apparently, he was beyond smashed.

Jooheon quickly grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, "OKAY WE SHOULD GET YOU HOME." He tried his best to pull the complaining rapper through the crowd towards the exit. Gunhee got pulled back into the crowd and Jooheon stared at the laughing boy, dancing with strangers. Jooheon rubbed his temples, the music was giving him a headache, and he was hungry and tired. He quite forcefully pushed people off of Gunhee and grabbed him by the waist, throwing him over his shoulder. Gunhee was whining and kicking as he was carried out of the club.

Jooheon finally got outside and put Gunhee down. "How much did you have to drink?" Gunhee hiccupped.

"A lot hahaha" Jooheon checked Gunhee for his phone and keys and grabbed the drunk boys hand, walking in the direction of his friend's apartment.

"I hate you so much."

'I know, Gunhee."

"Like, you didn't answer my texts for a month. I was on show me the money 6."

"5, you mean."

"Yeah, that's what I said." Gunhee was stumbling over his words. "I hate you sooo much; you have no idea."

"I know gunhee." they continued to walk, holding hands.

"Why did you leave me?" Jooheon heard Gunhees voice wobble and he stopped and turned around to face the shorter rapper. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Gunhee suddenly screamed, and Jooheon hugged him. Gunhee full out sobbed into his shoulder. Gunhee always was very bipolar when drunk. "Monsta X... I never expected us to be on such different levels... I mean, you're so popular now, and I'm still no one." Jooheon rubbed his back until he eventually stopped crying. They kept walking in silence until they got to Gunhee's apartment, Jooheon unlocked the door, and Gunhee stumbled into his bathroom without a word and threw up. Jooheon went to get Gunhee some water from the practically empty fridge.

"Jesus, you have no food in here," he said, unscrewing the water bottle and holding it up to his friend's lips.

Gunhee coughed, "Minho comes to bring me food sometimes."

"Minho hyung is always busy doing stuff you know," Jooheon patted Gunhee on the back until he was able to stand. Jooheon helped him sit on the bed, and he kneeled in front of him to take off his shoes. "Don't rely on him for everything, he has his problems to take care of." Jooheon put his shoes in the closet and reached for the button on Gunhees jeans.

"Oh so you only came here to get some of my sexy body huh?" the drunk boy smirked at him as he leaned back on his elbow.

Jooheon snickered, "Shut up you ass; I'm trying to do something nice for you."

"You want a piece of this ass."

"Shut the fuck up and lift up your hips so I can take these damn tight things off you."

"It's not my fault I look great in skinny jeans."

"Shut up you piece of shit." Gunhee laughed loudly at that and Jooheon had a quick thought about the neighbors trying to sleep.

"What do you sleep in? You want sweatpants or something?"

"No, I sleep naked."

"Of course you do," Jooheon sighed, "put your arms up." he pulled the shirt off gunhee.

"Jooheonie" Gunhee laughed, "Jooheonie have sex with me tonight." Jooheon almost choked on his own spit.

"What?"

Gunhee tried to take off Jooheon's sweatshirt, "Have sex with me." He sounded breathless and very drunk.

"Gunhee, stop it." Jooheon swatted his hands away from the waistband of his pants and stood up. "You need to sleep."

"Nooooo" he whined, "I wanna... I wanna fuck" Jooheon rolled his eyes at him.

"Gunhee we're like best friends, I'm not having sex with you."

"Why not?"

"You're so drunk right now; you need to go to sleep its like 4 in the morning" Jooheon picked him up and set him in the middle of the bed. "Come on gunhee, you need to sleep, and I need to go back to the dorm."

"No! I want to fuck." Gunhee grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed.

"Gunhee..." he started to say.

"PLEEEEEASE."

"No."

"Why!"

"Because you're fucking ugly."

"BeCAUsE yOu'Re FuCKinG uGLy."

"For the last time, I'm not sleeping with you."

"At least...at least stay here tonight." His voice got quiet, and Jooheon looked up to see his friend looking at him with sad eyes. "I never get to see you anymore...I miss you Jooheon." 

"I know. I miss you too." 

"It wasn't fair. They ripped us apart; they thought I wasn't good for the group and left me on my own. Imagine what we could have done together. It could have been great." Gunhee sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

It could have been great. Jooheon didn't want to see Gunhee cry. He reached out to hold his hand, "I'll stay here tonight Gunhee."


End file.
